The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
It is relatively common to see a provider of goods and/or services offering both a website and a native application for consumers to utilize when trying to procure the provider's goods and/or services. Monitoring of a user's interactions on a website or native application can offer insight about the user to the provider; however, under the current state of the art, there is virtually no practical way to correlate the interactions of a user on a website with interactions of the same user through the native application without involving personal identifying information (PII). As a result, the provider is typically working with only a fraction of the information that could be utilized with respect to the user. In addition, there is other information that could be utilized by the provider, such as whether the user has visited a competitor's website or has a competitor's native application installed. Again, the current state of the art is lacking in this area, as there is virtually no practical way for the provider to determine such things. As a result, the provider's perspective on the user is limited in scope.